Hair Dyes, Pranks, and Blonde Jokes
by AngelWarriors
Summary: Crack Fic. Noctis/Stella friendship. The last time they met she was a blonde and he was a brunette. Now he has blue hair and she is the brunette.


**Title: Hair Dyes, Pranks, and Blonde Jokes **

**Author: Warangel88 **

**Pairing: Stella/Noctis friendship implications of more, Noctis/Titus (shotgun guy) friendship **

**Warnings/Spoilers: Crack **

**Author Notes: Just an idea that game into my head when noticing that that Noctis and Stella hair color somewhat changes color. I decided to take the humorous route, although I'm not sure if I seceded in that route. Crack isn't necessary my specialty. On a personal note this doesn't mean to discrinmate blondes with the blonde jokes considering I used to be a blonde until my hair naturally grew darker. **

**This is also done by a temporary beta until my old one gets back, so extreme my amount of thanks to him, but there might be a few mistakes. **

**Names of Noctis friends **

**Titus- Shotgun guy **

**Shad – Glasses guy **

**Marcus – Guy with the scar **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy Versus XIII**

He was more than a bit surprised when he saw Stella as a brunette the next time they met on the streets, almost as if she was waiting for something - or perhaps she was just waiting for him. Of course, this isn't some sappy love story.

Although, he was sure that the last time he saw her at that party she had been blonde, and her hair might have been a bit longer; of course that was close to half a year ago.

However, many things had changed in those six months, like someone who was supposed to be his best friend decided that he looked better with navy blue hair instead of brown, and decided to put blue hair dye in his shampoo to dye it.

He had instantly got demoted, and Shad immediately replaced Titus as his new best friend out of the three, and Titus lost several respect points after that stunt.

After all Shad would never pull such an evil prank like that on him; Shad was the more mature one who believed that he was above childish pranks, which instantly marked him as his favorite best friend, then Marcus, and finally in last place it was Titus.

It was actually pretty close between Marcus and Shad, but in the end Marcus started smirking and prevented him from seeking his own personal vengeance against Titus, which instantly caused Shad to be the winner.

It would be a very long time before he would forgive Titus after that stunt; maybe he should put neon green dye in his shampoo, or some other bright color.

He doubted one of Stella's friends would pull a prank on her and dye her hair some odd color - maybe a neon pink color – then they could be Sakura and Sasuke from Naurto; well maybe if they tried hard enough that is.

Of course they could probably only pass in looks; he wasn't obsessed with revenge, and she wasn't head over heels for one guy who constantly needs saving, or at least as far he knows about her.

But in the end Stella had lucked out - her hair color was perfectly normal. He highly doubts that anyone would ask "is that your real hair color?" the way people would often ask him on his travels ever since the council ordered his group to go on a personal mission for them, and ever since Titus pulled that prank on him.

It honestly didn't help matters that Titus would snicker lightly behind his back, and sometimes he wondered about these people. He was the leader of this nation. You would expect them to know that he was born as a brunette, not someone with a navy blue hair color.

Although, he could see the slight smile on Stella's face - no doubt thinking about his new hair color - and he could almost silently predict that the next words that came out of her mouth would be about his new hair in some way.

"So you decided that your hair color should match your clothing, Lord Noct?" she teased lightly and he couldn't help but smile softly, which honestly surprised him a bit - but he figured that she could get away with it. It's not like she was the first person out of his small group of friends to tease him since Titus pulled that stunt on him.

"No, my idiotic friend decided to pull a prank on me and put blue dye in my shampoo," he corrected, causing a small giggle to escape her lips, but strangely enough it didn't irritate him.

"Who, your blonde friend?" she questioned with curiosity laced in her voice, and he instantly nodded. "Hmm, maybe you should lock up your shampoo under lock and key."

He silently stared at her as if she had grown a second head. That was taking measures to the extreme, even if it could possibly work at keeping his shampoo safe from evil best friends; not to mention he would probably just pick the lock, or at least learn how to pick one just so his hair can stay a navy blue-ish color.

"But you look so good with blue hair, Noct," she uttered softly, the slight teasing tone never leaving her voice.

"Oh? What about yourself? The last time I saw you, you had long golden hair Stella," he remarked, using the same teasing tone that she had just used moments ago.

"Got tired of all the blonde jokes," she replied seriously, causing a warm laughter to escape him, almost as if it were a joke - and who knows, maybe it was a joke.

"Seriously?" he questioned lightly. Sure, he was no stranger at hearing blonde jokes. After all, one of his best friends was a blonde, although after this last incident he probably gave blondes a bad name.

But for the most part Stella seemed to be exact opposite of him; while they both may have had a bubbly attitude, Stella was more mature and intelligent, and would probably never pull pranks on a friend. Although he is sure that Stella and Titus would probably become best friends if they ever met.

She smirked lightly, "So have you heard the latest blonde joke?"

"Titus has a habit of annoying me with them when he is bored, which is actually quite often," he answered with a slight smirk.

She nodded slightly, "But you care for him deeply anyway, despite the fact that he pulls pranks and tells awful blonde jokes. He brings smiles and laughter to your group."

He nodded slightly. That was mostly true, although there were many other reasons for Titus to be in the group.

"But actually I decided to dye my hair to just change my appearance," she answered, and he silently knew that was truth.

"Why?"

"I was tired of hearing people say 'Princess this', or 'Princess that', or 'Are you the Princess of

Tenebrae?'" she said, her voice changing a bit which he silently figured was supposed to be someone else saying that. "It almost made me want to tear out my hair after hearing all of that."

"Well that certainty wouldn't be good. Tenebrae can't have a bald princess," he teased lightly, causing Stella to only nod in agreement. "But you look good as a brunette."

A small blush crossed her features as she uttered a small "thank you."

Perhaps a new hair color wasn't necessarily bad, of course that didn't mean he wasn't going to plan his own personal revenge against Titus.

Yes, a bright green color should to the trick.

**-the end**

**please review. **


End file.
